User talk:DarkStar Knight
18:24, 11 March 2009 :Hello and welcome to my talk page. I don't really have much to say now that I haven't already on my profile, except that I defeated the White Fatalis with the help of a friend who's back in town for spring break. It took several tries (because it was his first time fighting Whitey and he kept getting killed by the lightning strikes, not to mention that the game glitched up a lot) but I think it was on the fifth or sixth try that he was experienced enough and we finally defeated White Fatalis. He was using the Quickcaster+ with Death Stench, Obituary, and a couple other armor types and I was using the Dragon Bow Mountain with Garuga armor and the Garuga Mask gemmed for high grade earplug and reckless abandon +1. I had thought about getting the White Fatalis armor, but its dragon resistance is so horrible (negative 35 points with the full set) that I'm probably not going to now. I'll just get the Fatalis Ancestor and the White Fatalis Bow instead. Well anyways, if you have any comments, questions or suggestions about my profile, contributions, etc. feel free to leave them in the comments section below. 22:05, 5 April 2009 :It's been a while since I've said anything on this page; I was hoping that maybe someone would leave a comment, but still none so far. Well, I was expecting Monster Hunter Freedom Unite to be out by now, but apparently it's been delayed til late June. I just hope it isn't delayed again; all I have left with MHF2 are the training missions, the dual Kirin and the dual Rajang mission. I've beaten all the regular training missions with at least one weapon (two for most of them) and I've beaten the Kut-Ku, the Congalala, the Khezu, and the Daimyo Hermitaur with all weapons. I've beaten the Blagonga with all but the lance, but after what happened last time I'm not trying that again anytime soon. As for the special training missions, I've beaten the Cephadrome with all weapons and the Plesioth with one weapon. So I'm still a ways away from getting Barrage Piercing, or for that matter Sword Saint Piercing. And another thing I started doing is getting the White Fatalis Armor, just because I like the defense and the way it looks and to see if the defense actually makes any difference to its suck-@$$ dragon resistance. So far I have all but the White Fatalis Feet, and all I need to get it is one more White Fatalis Webbing and a Lao Shan Ruby. I can get another webbing without too much trouble, but getting Lao Ruby is pretty tough. I've only gotten one, and I used that to make the Dragon Bow Mountain. According to the carves list, the best way to get Lao Ruby is to break Azure Lao's horn, his back, both shoulders and kill him and carve his body...but even then you only have a 12 percent chance of getting it. I usually just use the Smolder Dragonsword and slash/backslash his belly the whole way, using the ultimate spirit combo when I get the chance...but unfortunately no lonsword can reach his shoulders and back, so in my last attempts I used the Monoblos S helmet, guards, coat and leggings and Puppetmaster Vest with the Akantor Bow. I really did a number on Ash Lao Shan with the Akantor Bow and Attack Up (Large), Adrenaline +2, Felyne Heroics and Felyne Large Attack Boost. I broke his horn, easily as usual, and I lost track of how many times I made him fall and lay on the ground. I know I broke his back...but to be honest I'm not sure how you tell if his shoulders are broken. I kept firing at the spikes just above where his front legs seem to end because I assume those are supposed to be his shoulders, but they didn't seem like they broke. But I guess they must've been broken and I wasn't looking closely enough. So, I managed to do all but kill Lao; he was close to death and I would've if I'd spent more time shooting his belly, but I was being extra careful because even the slightest hit means a KO when using Felyne Heroics. I didn't get a ruby, obviously, but maybe next time I'll have better luck. As for White Fatalis, I've killed him a total of 5 times (the first time with my friend's help, but all the others I did on my own). My first solo-kill was with the Dragon Bow Mountain, 70 power coating, power pills, demon flute and the Monoblos S/Puppetmaster armor for Attack Up (Large), Adrenaline +2, Felyne Heroics and Felyne Large Attack Boost. But after that he kept getting me by roaring and attacking while the idiot was still holding his ears, so I had to make a compromise: still use the Felyne Heroics, Felyne Large Attack Boost and power pills/demon flute...but change back to the Garuga armor for high grade earplug and reckless abandon +1 and use the Akantor Bow. I have Glorious Victory, but I haven't tried it with that yet. The Akantor Bow isn't as powerful that way as with the Monoblos/Puppetmaster armor obviously, but still...with an AP of 529, a dragon element of 200 and an affinity of 60%, not to mention high grade earplug which keeps the idiot from turning into a sitting duck, White Fatalis doesn't stand much of a chance. Well aside from that I haven't done much with the game except experimenting with different skills and start collecting different element dual swords. I have the Guild Knight Sabers (great sound effects) and I'm close to getting the Kirin Bolts. I can't remember the names of the others, but I'll have dual swords for all but the sleep and stun elements eventually. 14:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Well it's been over a month again, so it's time for an update. I got the Lao Shan Ruby for the White Fatalis Feet a couple weeks ago, but I didn't get the White Fatalis Webbing until yesterday. I waited until my PSP was fixed, because defeating White Fatalis with a broken analog and R button is impossible. The reason I didn't kill Lao in the earlier attempt was because I was using 2 charges on the Akantor Bow (rapid level 3) when I should've been using just 1 charge (pierce level 3). But I was using Glorious Victory instead of the Akantor Bow when I finally got the Lao Ruby; kind of ironic I suppose. So I finally have full White Fatalis armor. But as I expected, it's negative 35 dragon resistance means that its high defense does little good against monsters that use the dragon element, i.e. the majority of them. But I did come up with a solution, although it looks kind of strange. Since the chest piece only has one slot, I equipped the Silver Sol mail instead and for a weapon used the Daimyo Cutter, which has the highest defense bonus of all the longswords. Then I put a Defense Jewel on the sword and White Fatalis Head and on the remaining armor I put 3 Turtle Jewels and 1 Extinction Jewel. This cancels the dragon resist -10 and gives a 20 point defense bonus; the dragon resistance goes from a ridiculous -35 to a more tolerable -19, and the defense (including Felyne Defense +20, Armorcharm and Armortalon, +36 defense from the Daimyo Cutter, the Defense +20 skill and Armor Flute) goes up to an impressive 613 points! The White Fatalis pieces are each at level 10 now, so it'll have even higher defense once I get some more Heavy Armor Spheres. You loose the Sharpness +1 skill with this particular setup, but the high defense helps to compensate for the low dragon resistance. But to be honest, even with that defense it's not much of an improvement. I tested it out against Crimson Fatalis, and it did about the same as full Silver Sol with defense maxed out at 521 points. Nearly a 100 point difference in defense, but only a 24 point difference in dragon resistance. With Silver Sol you have ESP and Attack Up Small, and you can use the Smolder Dragonsword and a variety of other swords and gem the armor for Sharpness +1, Reckless Abandon +2 and Attack Up Medium, No Steal Effect and Attack Up Large, Dragon Res +10 and Attack Up Medium, High Speed Damage Recovery +1, and a variety of other skills. But to have the same effectiveness with the White Fatalis armor in terms of defending against dragon attacks, the only weapon you can use is the Daimyo Cutter and the only skills you'll have are ESP and Defense +20. Yeah...I'll take my full Silver Sol armor over the White Fatalis Armor any day. The other day someone I know told me that they find the Silver Sol armor to be useless. Useless compared to what, armor that makes you die faster? Armor that requires half a dozen extinction jewels and takes up all the slots just to slightly improve piss poor dragon resistance?! To the one who said Silver Sol armor is useless and to all who are deluded enough to agree, I say this: go f**k your uncle you chicken sh*t-nugget! As far as I'm concerned, Silver Sol is the best blademaster armor in MHF2. You don't have to agree with that, but don't even say that Silver Sol is useless cause if you do you're f**king wrong...period. Alright then, enough about armor for now and on to weapons. Today I finally upgraded the Demon Halberd into the Great Demon Halberd. Had to go on a lot of bug hunts to get the rare scarab because I used the ones I had before to make the Guild Knight Sabers. The tiny sliver of blue sharpness is annoying, but it's not too bad with Sharp Sword and Sharpening Skill Inc. I wanna try it with Ceanataur SUUSS but because it doesn't have a slot I need to get a Hermit Jewel so I can still have RA +2. I need one more Fire Dragon Powder to get a Hermit Jewel, which means going up against the G-rank Teostra, or Cheatostra as I like to call him. I also have the High Sandman Spike now, which will help me to beat the Final Invitation...maybe. I haven't worked much more on the dual swords, but maybe later today I'll try to get the Kirin Bolts. The only other weapon I'm working on getting is the Monoblos Scythe; not a very powerful weapon, but I have every other longsword so I figured I might as well. So that's about it for now. I probably won't make another entry on here until June 23rd or whenever MHF Unite is supposed to come out, assuming they don't delay it again. So until then, goodbye. Comments :Ein183 18:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC)was up dude so you play on the computer i play mhf2 on my psp im almost done with my first hunter rank 6 quest i only have 1 more to go its the black gravios G ranked. I cant wait tell monster hunter freedom unite comes out aon march 31 it will be coolio. i cant wait though and nice page dude. :DarkStar Knight 18:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Good luck with the G rank Black Gravios; he can be a real pain. If you're blademaster like me, you should use the Plesioth Azureblade. I've beaten him with the Frost Ripper before, but it was tough because I wasn't using ESP or sharpness +1. It's a lot easier with the Plesioth Azureblade. Unite is coming out on the 31st? I thought it was the 29th. Well whenever it comes out, I'll definitely be getting it. :Dartol 19:50, 14 April 2009 Dude great page I went on it through the wishlist and im really impressed! I like the designs you did, especially the tigrex katana and the dragonwood LS (the actual one is sad to look at...really). Personnaly i think the next weapon class they should work on is spears....the two handed type. I wear the Tigrex S Armor with sword sharpener skill with jewels (best skill ever) and i wield a Great Demon Halberd (pain to kill Rajangs but with a bow its alright). Longswords rock (just felt like sayin that :P). Again, great page, I enjoyed reading it. :DarkStar Knight 11:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you appreciate my designs and ideas. I've gotten so few comments that I was beginning to wonder if anyone had even noticed them. I still gotta do the Chrome Razor, the Akantor Katana and the Kirin Thundersword. I started on the Akantor Katana, but I haven't worked on it in a while; been working on another project lately. You should check out the monster creations page and the art gallery. I made the Hydroprey on the monster creations page and the Divine Slasher at the bottom of the art gallery. I realize it's not a 100% accurate illustration of the Divine Slasher, but considering that I was pen-tooling from an image that's only 277 × 149 pixels, I think I did a pretty damn good job at it. So, you got the Great Demon Halberd, eh? I just need a few more rare scarabs and two Rajang tails to upgrade to that. I wish they'd given its lightning effect the same colors as the Rajang's energy attacks, and that they hadn't given it that cartoony anvil sound effect. Aside from that, though, it's a good weapon. And a spear weapon class would be pretty cool; some swinging moves but mostly stabbing moves like a lance, but with the ability to imbed it in the ground and use as a pike, and also to throw it at monsters. Each one should come with 4 or 5 duplicate spears, though, so you don't have to run and take it back after every time you throw it. Well, I gotta go now, so thanks again and TTYL! :Dartol 16:20, 15 April 2009 Thanks for answering! I checked regularily to see hehe. I went to see your hydroprey and, to be honest, its the best monster image in the whole page! Its really well done. I like the idea for the attacks and it made me think itd be possible to create a thunder-element prey/drome. I couldnt finf the art gallery you mentioned :(. Got a link? Honestly MHF2 is giving me a really hard time because theres NOBODY I know who plays the game and so I have to solo everything. I don't use felyne heroics because it stresses me out having a low health bar (lol). So far I'm farming rathians because I've killed 42 of them and I still havn't gotten the rathian plate for that nooby wyvern blade (that seriously pisses me off). It's one of the few Longswords I havn't maxed out... I need the divine slasher, both wyvern blades and the Frost ripper. Maybe you know this... how do you get Lg Lobstershells? Wiki never helps much for things like that. I'm trying to get a friend to play monster hunter but he's still just begun.... another year or so before we can do some big monsters lol. Sorry for jumping all over the place with my comments (completely random) but I've never had anyone to speak to about MHF2 ^-^. Great page again! :DarkStar Knight 17:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, that's the first compliment anyone's given me on my Hydroprey design. I actually did the drawing a couple years ago and started pen-tooling it but stopped working on it for a while and didn't finish until recently. I still haven't started on the Hydrodrome yet, so I gotta do that soon. And as for the illustration I did of the Divine Slasher, it's at the bottom of this page- Artwork Images You've killed 42 Rathians and you haven't gotten a Rathian Plate? Most of them were G-Rank, right? The best way to get plate is to go after the HR 5 Rathian, cut her tail off first, carve it and if you don't get plate quit the mission and try again. Those are known as plate runs, which I'm sure you've heard of before, and I had to do at least 3 dozen to get the Eternal Annihilator; I actually had the parts I needed for the Eternal Eradicator but couldn't get it because I needed Rathalos and Rathian Plates! I've only gotten Rathian Plate once from the G-Rank Troublesome Pair mission, but that mission is good for getting Rathalos Plate. You'll need Rathalos and Rathian Ruby to get the Wyvern Blades Holly and Maple, but for advice on that you can go to this page- Rathalos Ruby that Tenchberry and I worked on recently. And for Large Lobstershell, you can capture either the Plesioth or the Green Plesioth; both have an 8% chance of awarding Lg Lobstershell, so it doesn't really matter which one you capture. I think I might've gotten it from one of the Carapaceons before, but I can't remember for certain. Well, I know what it's like; I've also done the majority of the game by myself. Oh, and before I forget, how close are you to getting the Divine Slasher? Cause if you only need the 2 Fatalis Crimsonwing and one more Teostra Horn+, do not fight the Teostra in the volcanic zone unless you have the terrain damage negated skill and your armor has been maxed out at least with Hard Armor Spheres if not Heavy Armor Spheres. When I tried that mission, not only was its attack power greater than a normal G-rank Teostra, but the damage done by its terrain effect was tripled! Not only that, but he behaved differenly and used really dirty tactics. I could not beat that freak no matter how hard I tried, so I had to do other missions until it gave me the Teostra mission in the town. The Divine Slasher is one of the hardest, if not thee hardest, weapon to get in the game. And unless you're damned good with a longsword, you'll need to switch to a dragon bow (Akantor Bow if you have it, if not then the Dragon Bow Mountain works) and shoot Crimson Fatalis' wings to get the Fatalis Crimsonwing you need to make the Divine Slasher. Well, I think that about covers everything you asked about, but if you have any more questions feel free to ask anytime. :Dartol 20:10, 16 April 2009 I really liked the divine slasher drawing! You should make a section where you put all your artwork! Thanks for all the cool advice (I had already read what you had put for the rathalos ruby while I was planning ahead for the wyvern blade haha). For the Lg Lobstershells yesterday I was trying to get it with Trenya... he gives some in the jungle for 1000 points... but i sent him 6 times last night and didn't get a single one :(. Teostras are like my favorite prey... I actually really enjoy fighting elder dragons. My preferred opponents are: Kushala Daora, Tigrex, Lunastra, Teostra and the very relaxed fighting with a Lao Shan Lung! On the other hand the ones I loathe fighting the most are: Rathalos (just... hate.... his... charges...), Plesioth (body slam is uber-annoying, he does it every time you attack him with a melee attack), Carapaceons in general (I hate the fact they can do attacks to the side), oh and the khezus because even though theyre really easy, sometimes they roar and then shoot the lightening (you know what happens after... paralysis... followed by another lightening shot... DEATH). For the Rajang, I know that all the web pages say this... but here are some good tactics. If you are bowing, attack on his right side always except when you are really far, in which case the left is best (because of the zig-zag attack, he always starts on left then jumps right); if he does his zig-zag attack whilst enraged, do NOT stay behind him, as that will mean death (thats when he uses his jump back attack and if he hits you... you know what happens haha); start by putting him to sleep with sleep coating and put two large barrel bomb + and blow it up. Then, flash bang him to give you the chance to make another set of sleep coating; those, combined with those left over, can put him to sleep another time. If you brought scatterfish now is the time to combine with large barrel bombs to make the better type, put him to sleep and boom for the second time. Sometimes, as soon as he becomes enraged, it might be smart to flash him and put a trap. In this situation, attack him repeatedly with the bow until he isnt blinded (he should still be enraged). He will charge at you after awhile and fall into the trap (thats how you capture him if you want to capture and not kill). Killing him takes a lot of patience, concentration and time. Oh and at the felyne kitchen before facing him I take the two meals starting with KING (forgot whats after). This will give you more HP and more attack power, which is always a plus! Now that my help to get you rajang materials... LOL I just scrolled up and you need tails.... that just means tail runs hahaha. Oh and rare scarabs shouldnt be very rare.... I think ive got around 30 of them at the moment... don't remember where though. :DarkStar Knight 08:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I gave the Rajang a try with the Abominable Bow that I got recently but didn't do very well. I managed to put it to sleep and bomb it once but after that things went downhill. I gotta get my PSP fixed cause the buttons are screwed up, especially the analog button; stupid thing keeps trying to go right so I can barely get him to run in a straight line, and when I'm targeting with the bow he starts turning right and the only thing I can do is exit out of the targeting mode, waste a shot and try again. So I haven't been playing Monster Hunter much lately for that reason, and I'm gonna put off fixing it for a while since Monster Hunter Freedom Unite isn't coming out til late June. But in the meantime I've been working on getting the High Sandman Spike, which unlike bows doesn't have a limit of 30 sleep coating; I'll just use the High Sandman Spike and the bomber skill on The Final Invitation once I finally get my PSP fixed. By the way, you never did tell me how close you are to getting the Divine Slasher. By what you said I assume that the Teostra didn't give you the same problems it gave me. You're lucky that it didn't.